NLS: Death is Better Served Cold
by DensaiFire
Summary: Koja Orotagamai is a ninja of Yukigakure, originally Konohagakure. It has been three years since his father was killed before him and sealed the TenTailed Dragon inside of him. But the man who killed his father has returned, along with the other half of the TenTails, the TenTailed Wolf. Will Koja protect his friends? Or will he die fighting an old friend.


Chapter 1  
A Plot Rises and an Old Face Returns  
It was a dark night and the full moon hung high over Youkai Academy. Wolves howled to the moon and bats flew around the star lit sky. A single person was there, standing on one of the many towers of the Academy. He was wearing a cloak that silhouetted him against the moon. Long blonde hair was flowing out of his hood and a black bladed katana poked out from underneath the cloak.  
"So this is where you've been hiding, Koja Orotagamai. Never expected you to hide in a school for monsters." The man said to himself in a low, demonic voice. "Damn that Koyuki-hime for sending you here. She was smart to send my old rival's only son here."  
He suddenly turned around pulling a kunai from his cloak getting in a defensive stance that meant death. A man wearing flowing white robes walked out from the shadows. His face was completely hidden except for two eyes that glowed and a smile that somehow glowed. It was the Excorsist, the chairman of the school and one of the 3 Dark Lords that created the school.  
"Well well well observant now, aren't we?" The Excorsist chuckled. "When I sensed your aura I thought I'd find Koja up here."  
The blonde haired man put his kunai down and took off his hood. The kanji for death was tattooed to his forehead and a scar went down his right eye. His blonde hair was braided at the back and the handle to his katana poked out behind his head.  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting the TenTailed Wolf, Aramones Notosu?" The Excorsist asked, pulling a rosary out of his left sleeve. "The Nosferatu had better not be plotting anything against the Koja. As I recall you killed his father and failed to capture NineTails when Naruto died after sealing the fox in his own daughter. Am I right?"  
Aramones turned away, facing the edge of the school.  
"Don't get in my way, old man." Aramones spat. "If you know what's good for you, then I suggest not bothering the plans of the Nosferatu. This doesn't concern you."  
Excorsist laughed gently and put the rosary away. "If someone wants to hurt my favorite student then they've got a thing coming to them, considering he has the blood of a Darkspine in him. And why must you sport around the title of Akasha Bloodriver? It's a disgrace to her name and to all demons."  
Aramones glared. "Keep you trap shut or I'll have some fun finding ways to torture you." He growled. He swung one of the flaps of his cloak over his head, disappearing into a dark cloud. The Excorsist smiled and began thinking.  
'Heh heh heh. There's going to be a battle, I just know.'  
With that the Excorcist turned and left, disappearing into the shadows.

A tired Koja awoke to the sound of his alarm ringing through his ears. His fire red eyes opened and he sat himself up. He had spiky blue hair and a dang mark under each eye, signaling the birth mark of the Orotagamai clan. He scratched his head and stood up.  
"Damn I wish I hadn't eaten so much last night." He groaned. "Moka sure does make great Beef Ramen and Miso Soup though. Wish she hadn't made so much though."  
He opened the small fridge and saw 5 containers of ramen. 'At least I have enough to last me through the month.'  
He heated up some ramen and got ready for school. He walked out of his room and locked it before exiting the boys dorm. He scratched his right wrist since the holy lock was making the skin irritated. He walked down the path towards the academy before being jumped by a girl with pink hair. It was the vampire he yearned for, Moka Akashiya.  
"Good morning Koja-kun!" She greeted with a smile.  
Koja looked around, seeing guys giving him murderous glares.  
"Damn that guy," or "How did he win such a babe" was murmured among the guys. Koja sweatdropped before felling Moka be pushed away and his face was shoved in between two melons. A blue haired girl held his head in between her breasts and he struggled to get free.  
"Oh Im so glad you're alright Koja!" Kurumu cried. "It's been so long since you left for Yukigakure to see that Princess and Your teacher's (Naruto's) daughter! I thought you would never come back!"  
Guys were shooting deadly glances at Koja. Kurumu was then knocked down by a pot. Koja who gasped for air fell back and saw a little witch with a wand and a witches hat walk up to them and smiled.  
"Stay away from Koja, Melons!" She yelled. Kurumu stumbled up, her hand balked into a fist.  
"What was that!" Kurumu roared. She was then turned into a block of ice.  
A girl with purple hair peeked out from behind Koja. Koja jumped 10 feet into the air, breathing heavily.  
"Man you catch me off guard every time, Mizore!"  
Mizore smiled and noticed Kurumu break free of her prison.  
"You'll pay for that stalker!" Kurumu screamed.  
Mizore's hand turned into claws of ice. "Bring it on, Boob lady."  
The two stopped fighting when a man with a similar hair style like Koja's excepthe had black hair walked up to them. His face was hidden behind a Tiger Mask. He was dressed in a black suit with a buckle over his stomach and a bandages over his arms. He had black pants with with buckles on the legs. He was wearing white shoes with red soles and red cuffs.  
"Is there something you want?" Koja asked.  
"I know who you are, Koja. And you have something I want." The man said, his leg moving in the blink of an eye, kicking Koja through ten trees.  
"Koja!" Kurumu exclaimed.  
Moka ran towards Koja's uncouncious body. The stranger appeared before them, holding a world ring in his hands.  
Moka tensed at that sight. 'So fast!'  
Moka looked at him, baring her fangs. "What do you want with Koja!?" She snapped.  
The stranger looked at her and held up his hand. Moka stood before Koja blocking him with her body. Students gathered around, wondering what all the commotion was.  
The man karate chopped Moka, knocking her down five feet into the ground.  
"Hunnnn!" Moka cried out in pain. The man grabbed Moka by her neck and held her up into the air.  
"What I want doesn't concern you." The man replied rather evily. He then threw her into a tree. The man walked up to her, his hand become red with youki. It took the form of a tiger, making a blade of youki.  
"Swift Tiger Blade." He called out. He held his arm back in a striking stance. Moka looked up, pain in fear in both eyes. He went to strike her with his technique. In the blink of an eye, he was intercepted by Koja's fist flying across his face, knocking him into a tree and throwing his mask off.  
Koja got in a fighting stance in front of Moka. An aura was emanating from him.. And his eyes turned blood red.  
"I won't let you lay another finger on her!" He roared, charging at him.  
The stranger looked up just as Koja threw a punch. Koja misfired the punch, his fist going past his face.  
"J-Jong." Koja murmured.  
The stranger took this time to sweep Koja off his feet. He stood over Koja, his blood red eyes glaring at him.  
"That is not my name." The man growled. "I am Kisuke Hinakora. Jong was a fake personality set by my parents to protect me from my clan enemies."  
Koja stumbled up and clutched his stomach. "Why are you here?" Koja asked. "What is it you want?"  
Kisuke looked at him with no sympathy. "I need the Seven World Rings." Kisuke replied.  
Koja glared at him. "Any reason why!?" Koja snapped.  
"To fulfill my clans wish. To lay waste to the nations that destroyed our homelands and treated us like demons!" Kisuke yelled. He then knocked Koja out with a swift poke to the neck and stole two rings out of his pocket, a red one and a purple one. The green world ring he had in his had began to shine and he disappeared in a flash of light. Moka rushed towards Koja holding his head in her hands.  
"Koja! Please wake up Koja!" She cried. Koja didn't wake up, knocked out completely.

Koja woke up in the infirmary and saw Moka sleeping in the chair beside his bed.  
"You're awake now, eh?" A voice called out.  
Koja turned and saw a man wearing a Limo Drivers outfit. The strange thing about him is that his eyes glowed under the shadow casted by the bill of his hat. He held a cigar in between his thumb, index finger and middle finger. It was the Bus Driver.  
"I heard you had a bit of trouble earlier today." The Bus Driver said. Koja looked over to Moka. The Bus Driver smirked.  
"She's fine." The Driver said. "We tried to get her to go to her Dorm two days ago but she insisted on staying by your side. She claimed you two to be 'mates'." The Driver put a lot of emphasis on mates.  
Koja blushed before standing up. He found his shirt and slipped it on. "So what happened?" The Driver asked.  
Koja looked down. "He was a friend of mine."  
The Driver placed the cigar in his mouth before pulling out, blowing out a ring of smoke. "I can see it troubles you." The Driver said. He got up and left. "See ya later, Koja."  
Koja smiled. He walked over to Moka and picked her up bridal style. He carried her back to her room at the speed of sound, and within a second, he had brought into her room.  
Moka's eyes opened slightly and noticed Koja carrying her in his strong arms. She blushed and Koja noticed her eyes opened.  
'Shes cute when she blushes.' He thought. He then remembered the Inner Moka. 'Yeah but she'll kill me if I try anything.' (Imagine a Grave with the words 'Here Lies Koja. Death by a Vampire'.)  
He set her down and he began to walk away. Moka stopped him before he could leave.  
"Something wrong Mo-" he was cut off when Moka pressed her lips to his. She pulled away, a cute blush forming on her delicate cheeks.  
Koja was struck with love. Moka looked at him. "The other me wanted to do that to you for a while."  
Koja blinked and nodded. That night he laid in wonder. His thoughts were on the event that happened a few days ago. The same words Kisuke said to him rang through his head.  
'To fulfill my clans wish. To lay waste to the nations that destroyed my clans homelands and treated us like demons!'  
Koja raised an eyebrow to that replay. 'Treat us like demons?' He thought. 'Why would they treat him like a demon.'  
Koja sat himself up. "Not only that he stole the World Rings of Rage and Sadness." Koja moaned. He looked out the window, his eyes setting on a window on the other side of the yard. He could see into Moka's window. She looked up and smiled, looking at him.  
Kisuke was standing on top of the academy, standing next to Aramones.  
"Remember the plan." Aramones grunted.  
Kisuke nodded. "Yes sir. We have four rings as of now."  
Aramones smirked before leaving in a shadow. Kisuke looked up to the moon and disappeared in a green flash. A plot thickens and death can be heard.

**Hey everybody! DensaiFire here. Well here's my first story and so far it looks great XD. Please R&R! It really helps. But for other stories, I might let the people choose what pairing I should do, such as NaruHina or Ichigo X Orihime. Peace!**


End file.
